In the conventional receptacle assemblies for an IC card, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,807,137 and 5,896,274, and JP11-260488, adhesive is employed to secure a shielding member for shielding noises to a header housing of the receptacle connector assembly, where the shielding member covers a portion of terminals; a metal shield of the IC card then covers a portion of the shielding member.
Though such a design helps the connector shield from noises, the shielding member may not be properly insulated from the metal shield.
In addition, the lacking of protective measure between the shielding member and the terminals results in easy penetration of dust through the gap formed between the shielding member and metal shield and into the header housing or terminals, thereby causing short circuits.
Furthermore, it is relatively inconvenient to remove the shielding member from the header housing in case components are damaged during assembly.